The present disclosure relates to a display device that may perform stereoscopic display with a parallax barrier method, and to a light barrier element used for such a display device.
Recently, a display device (stereoscopic display device) that may achieve stereoscopic display has been noticed. The stereoscopic display shows a left-eye image and a right-eye image with a parallax therebetween (with different eyepoints). A viewer may recognize a deep stereoscopic image through viewing the respective images with his two eyes. In addition, a display device has been developed, which may display three or more images with parallaxes therebetween to provide a more natural stereoscopic image to a viewer.
Such a stereoscopic display device is, for example, of a lenticular lens type or a parallax barrier type (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-91834 and WO 2004/03627). In such types of stereoscopic display device, a plurality of images (eyepoint images) with a parallax therebetween are displayed at a time, and a viewer views different images depending on a relative positional-relationship (an angle) between the display device and the viewpoint of the viewer.